peanutsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's April Fool's Day, Charlie Brown (2018 television special)
It's April Fool's Day, Charlie Brown is to be an upcoming cartoon animated television special airing on Cartoon Network on April 1, 2018. It stars the voice talents from The Peanuts Movie, along with Andy Beall as Snoopy and Woodstock (voice effects, replacing the late Bill Melendez respectively). Plot Summary It's April Fool's Day at school, and everybody, including Lucy, is playing jokes and pranks on one another. Lucy, however, primarily targets Charlie Brown, humiliating him for most of the entire day. Then right after she sets a tray of chocolate mousse pudding on his seat, he gets right back at her with a gift box that glares a bright light. Unfortunately, he's not aware that the box temporarily blinds somebody. Lucy decides to use this to her advantage by acting like she's permanently blind. She occasionally messes up by proving that she's not blind, but she manages to cover it up. Right after he walks her home, he follows his unseen dad's advice and asks her if she'd like to go to the April Fool's Day dance off party held at the school. She accidentally reveals to Violet that she's pretending to be blind only to reveal to Charlie Brown that it's another practical joke and prank, but Linus overhears this and tells him. They come up with a plan to finally get back at Lucy without disturbing her this time. Charlie Brown and Lucy dance around while Linus opens up the swimming pool that's in the gym room. When the dance off party ends, Charlie Brown spins Lucy right into the pool. Voice Cast Members *Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown (voice) *Hadley Miller as Lucy Van Pelt (voice) *Alex Garfin as Linus Van Pelt (voice) *Noah Johnston as Schroeder Evans (voice) *Mariel Sheets as Sally Brown (voice) *Venus Schultheis as Peppermint Patty (voice) *Rebecca Bloom as Marcie Johnson (voice) *A.J. Tecce as Pig-Pen (voice) *Mar Mar as Franklin Armstrong (voice) *Madisyn Shipman as Violet Gray (voice) *Anastasia Bredikhina as Patty Roberts (voice) *William Wonsch as Shermy Robinson (voice) *Ella Anderson as Freida Jones (voice) *Francesca Capaldi as Melanie Albertson, the Little Red-Haired Girl (voice) *Andy Beal as Snoopy and Woodstock (voice effects, replacing the late Bill Melendez respectively) Music Composer, Previous Creator and Voice Cast Member Death Notices Over the past years, 6 great people, who worked on the original ''Peanuts holiday specials have passed away, for example, Vince Guaraldi, the music composer for the series, passed away from a heart attack at the age of 47 back on Friday, February 6, 1976, Charles M. Schulz, the 1st and original creator, passed away from a heart attack at the age of 78 back on Saturday, February 12, 2000 (in which his son, Craig Schulz and his grandson, Bryan Schulz are now in charge of his career), Bill Melendez, the 1st and original voice effects for Snoopy and Woodstock, passed away from natural causes at the age of 91 back on Tuesday, September 2, 2008 (in which Andy Beal takes over the characters' voice effects), Christopher Shea, the former voice for Linus Van Pelt, passed away from natural causes at the age of 52 back on Thursday, August 19, 2010, Carl Steven, the former voices for Franklin in the episode Sally's Sweet Babboo"''of ''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show and voiced him again and also Pig-Pen in Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown, passed away from a drug related overdose in prison at the age of 36 back on Sunday, July 31, 2011 and Stuart Brotman, the former voice for Peppermint Patty, passed away from complications from a brain aneurysm at the age of 44 back on Saturday, January 29. Transcript It's April Fool's Day, Charlie Brown transcript Category:Holiday Specials Category:Specials Category:It's April Fool's Day, Charlie Brown